Firebringer, part of the Elemental Series
by Hukrasoar
Summary: Review! Not Mary Sue I think . A girl lands in ME, but she not exactly normal... A lot better than it sounds, hopefully... Possibly rated M later for violence. Trying something out.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_**HI, please review!!**_

_**I'm tryin something out.**_

_**If I get enough positive support, I'll write more, and possibly a sequel!!! (Two, actually)**_

Chapter One: Memories

It's strange how life is, you know.

It's strange that all the pain we go through, the hard life we go through, and no matter how we want an easy way out, we live, even though its just easy to give up will on living, you know?

It's strange that it's just, we _want _to live in the world of pain, instead of go on, into a brand new adventure called death.

Then again, it's strange that this is coming from me, a 14-year old.

That's another thing.

Nobody listens to kids, even though we're probably more innocent than adults are.

Kids have ideas that just seem impossible, keep questioning, in a innocent way, not the way police interrogate a criminal. They are loved like crazy, and are supported in every single little way. But when they speak, people don't believe them, saying we're too young to understand things

Well, kids are innocent, right?

Angels are innocent, too.

People believe whatever angels tell them, but not someone else just as innocent.

And they hate anyone different.

In fact, I'm willing to bet if a person saw an actual angel, they'll either shoot it, or hand it to scientists for experimental studies.

They are afraid of anyone with special abilities, or anyone _different_.

They are afraid of the child, immune to the hottest flames.

They are afraid of the tiger, a magnificent beast that deserves life more than humans.

They are afraid of _me._

That only shows how corrupted we are.

I was only 12, two years ago from now.

Why were they afraid of me then?

I was young, not knowing any more than any other kid my age

It was only because of that stupid _incident, _that stupid day, when I learned the corruption of my world.

I was in Science, when the test tube exploded. The room went on fire, I remember. I remember the screams of my classmates, the teacher yelling and trying to get everyone back into control. Everyone rushed towards the door, and I was left there, alone. But I wasn't afraid.

In fact, the flames were calling me.

It's like, a tiring day, and the hot tub calling you, like, _Come here, we'll let you relax!!_

What did I do? I went in.

The flames.

They wrapped around my body like new cloths, fresh, clean, somehow satisfactory. I loved it, the way it comforted me like a long lost friend, or even maybe the dad I never had.

It didn't last, though.

The teacher saw the whole freaking thing

You'd think he'll be relieved I didn't die or anything.

Na, he wasn't.

He was... _scared_

He knew I was different.

So, he called for help.

The office called me during lunchtime, the next day.

Scientists took me for studying.

And probably changed my whole life.

Nobody stood up for me as they saw me get taken away by weird people with white suits. Not even my friends, although one High Schooler questioned out, "She's a kid!"

Then I heard the words that probably squashed my heart and washed my innocence away, right there.

"She's not a kid when she's not _human"_

They didn't call me "she" or "her", after that. It was more "it".

It was the most loneliest days of my life, when nobody treated me like what I was. A child.

As I grew in the year I was there, I changed.

My untidy light brown hair became a sleek fire-red, which seemed to have been mixed with starlight. My brown eyes became honey-gold, and my senses sharpened so much they passed even a dog, eagle, cheetah, or cat. Not to mention I could understand every language in the world, even animals, although I lost the ability to speak english soon afterwards. But that's not what made me be feared, a lot.

I could turn into a tiger. Not any tiger, either.

A tiger with fur like my hair, with jet black stripes even darker than the night.

I could have mastered any body part of a tiger and placed it there, on my human body, and one day, I became so good at it that I managed to escape, using tiger claws to wound my guard, running away from the cursed city that I spent two years in. I changed my hair color, dying it a pitch black, and always wearing a baseball cap to hide my eyes.

Then, I discovered my hidden talent. I could not only withstand fire, but make and control it.

I ran for a month now, controlling my tiger side from controlling me, hunting in tiger form when I felt like it.

And that's how I'm here, in the middle of nowhere.

Or, more like in the middle of an unknown god-damn forest.

I sniffed the air before grimacing. A campfire. Great God. I get so dizzy when I breathe in smoke. Kinda weird, though, since I control fire.

I sighed and grew tiger ears, swiveling them around to check for any enemies. None, thank God. I sighed, again, before heading away from the stupid smoke-smell. Smoke nearly always meant fire, and fire always meant humans. And, I'm sorry, I'm not exactly sure if I want to go near any human now. Probably the scientists warned civilization that a crazy monster-mutant was on the loose. (Namely, me)

I settled down against a tree, swiveling my tiger ears once again before withdrawing them. No sound yet. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for sleep, cursing my life.

Dream came to me quickly. First hazy images of my mom, before a even more hazy picture of my dad. Then, a hazy memory came to my head. _No, no, I don't need to repeat the most god-damn moment of my life, thank you very much. _I told my mind fiercely. It's only my luck that the Human Side wanted to see the stupid memory, no matter how my other side didn't want to. Eventually, though, Human won.

_Hunter was standing on the river bank, laughing as I slipped into the river, letting out a undignified yelp. I glared at him, my brown eyes flashing. "Don't tell anyone I did that!" I yelled, blushing all the same. _

_Hunter laughed. "Yeah I won't tell anyone that." His eyes suddenly had a mischievous twinkle. "Well, if you don't count Gina, Jinny, Austin, Eric..."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Just joking!"_

_I laughed, throwing back my head. "C'mon, I bet I can race you through the forest!"_

_Hunter grinned, showing his perfectly alined teeth. "You're so on!"_

_We raced down the forest, drinking in each others scents. I laughed, letting it echo around as the wind threw back our hair and let me fell free. The sun's bright rays shined upon our faces, showing our young faces into sharp relief. The birds in the tree's were singing their songs, and once in a while we'll stop to sing with them, cracking up as the birds flew away._

_I plopped onto the soft forest, panting. Hunter stood over me, grinning. "What's wrong? The brave little girl tired after a little run?"_

_I glared at him again. "I am so-"_

_I let out an "Omph" as he tackled me and we landed on the ground, laughing. When we finally got up, my hair was messier than normal while Hunter's brown hair was tangled with pine needles. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, happily drinking in his sweet pine scent. "I loved playing with you, Tiger." he said, bright eyes glittering. I smiled. "I love you too." He looked surprised. "Really?"_

_I laughed. "Of course, you silly." He smiled again. "Then c'mon." Before I knew it, we were kissing._

_It was as if life itself was singing it's joy as I kissed back, drinking in his scent, and for a whole second, I felt elated, free._

_He drew back, so suddenly that I felt hurt. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Bear."_

_Suddenly our peace was forgotten, and the air seemed 30 degrees lower all of a sudden. I tensed, while I could literally see his muscles shaking as he took out a can of pepper spray._

_It was so sudden that I could only gap and scream. A huge grizzly pounded out of the bushes, tackling Hunter down. I gasped as his palm opened and released the canister. I could see his eyes wide with fear, but I saw a glint of defiance in there. "Run Tiger!" He yelled. The bear reared up, before roaring and bringing down his weight. "HUNTER!"_

I woke up gasping. I was only 11 when that incident happened. The Tiger in me was suddenly gone, and I was just me, remembering a lost friend. But the Tiger came back, though. It had to.

There was a sword pointed at my throat.

_**Review!!!!!!!!!**_

_**This isn't gonna be Mary-Sue, and I gladly would accept suggestions if Tiger is gonna fall in love with **_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation I guess

_**Thank you, Macheil, for reviewing. **_

_**One question, does anyone think Tiger had too many powers?**_

_**Oh yeah, Tiger doesn't actually know the plot of LOTR's, so she's pretty much clueless**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone except the Elementals**_

Chapter Two: Revelations (Sort of...)

I stiffened as I saw the sword, for only two reasons.

One, swords went out of fashion _centuries _ago. Two, the person bearing it send shivers up my spine, but, in a angry way. Like, when someone insults you, you want to get back at them. Like that.

I snarled quietly, readying my tiger claws as I watched with sharp eyes what he, no, _it _was going to do next. It cocked it's head, before whispering in a soft, hissing voice that made the Tiger side growl and lash her tail, "_What do you know of the Halfling?"_

If I could talk, I'd probably snarl, "Other than the fact that the one in front of me is so ugly and weird that I can't describe it, no," but since I couldn't, I just responded with a shrug and another violent snarl.

I guess that I touched a nerve, somehow, because it hissed and pressed the sword ever so closer to my throat.

The worse idea it ever had.

I snapped, yellow tiger eyes lighting my eyes. I unsheathed my ever-so-ready claws and launched myself against it's cloak, trying to tear, well, something. Instead, my hands felt hot and painful as soon has I touched, making me growl and spit curses that would probably end up with my mouth washed with soap. I launched myself against it again, pushing it backwards.

That's when I realized there were eight more of them.

Great. Just great.

I growled, bracing myself for another attack, although my human side was silently sighing, _This is gonna be a long day._

Thankfully, not too long of a day. Out of nowhere, a rugged man jumped out, with a torch in one hand and a sword in another. I guessed the things didn't like fire, because they screamed at the sight of it. I watched, with narrowed eyes, as he yelled and brandished the torch, and ever so amazed that they ran away at the sight of it. _Cowards._

When the things all ran away, he faced me, and I got to see his features more pronouncedly. Even in the dim light, I could tell that the man was handsome, in a rugged way, or would be if he didn't smell like sweat and things. He also had dark hair, and gray eyes. Privately, the Human side thought, _Man, these things happen to me __way_ _too often_

I guess the good thing to have done was to politely say thank you before asking him about a million of questions. Unfortunately, I was in a bad mood, had a bad dream, nearly been stabbed by a random weird thing, and now this guy who looked like he came out of the Middle Ages was staring at me with a torch in one hand and a sword in another. Even though I seem to have the worst luck in the world, that doen't mean I have to enjoy it. So, I did the sensibly stupid thing.

I jumped on it.

If it wasn't for the fact I was seriously angry, I might have laughed at the shocked expression on the man's face. It wasn't any day that a random girl that you just saved attacked you with razor sharp tiger claws, after all.

We tumbled through the forest, a 14-year old girl with a full-grown adult man, for about a full half hour.

When we stopped, I was somehow still on him, but, unfortunately, there was a boy staring at me.

I think.

He was short and fat, at least.

The tiger side licked her chops as a delicious smell came up my nose, and I realized just how hungry I was. I was REALLY hungry.

First thing first. The man.

I think my human side was feeling quite bad for him, since I knew personally hoe much it hurt to be under the claws of a wild animal, but my tiger side was still agitated. Anyways, I wasn't in full tiger form. Only my hands were.

A sharp pain on my arm caused my to yowl before jumping. Drat, I forgot to take his God-forsaken sword!

I growled a few curses before focusing on my surroundings. Still in a forest, check. Still with a stunned small person and narrowed-eyed man in front of me, check. More small people, che-

Wait, _what?_

I sharply turned to the shadows, where my earlier scan proved correct. Three more small people were standing in the shadows, one looking really pale and sick. I admit, I was curious, but I was really more worried with the not one, but two swords pointing at me.

I stiffened, growling so they could both see my permanent tiger teeth, sharp and deadly. Like I expected, they both froze, probably in shock that a girl could possess such teeth. Before either of us could move, however, one of the short people in the shadows asked, "Strider, who's that?"

So the Man's name was Strider. Not bad.

Strider sent a sharp glance at the short person before saying, "I don't know."

immediately two of the short people drew out short swords, even though I could easily tell they weren't very good at it. I stifled a sigh, just as something gold caught my eye.

I turned to the small person that was lying down, but there wasn't any sign of gold anywhere. Weird...

I couldn't really muse long after that, though, since a women burst out of the shadows on a horse. I took advantage of the distraction to shoot up a tree still in hearing distance. I caught names like a snap.

So... the man wasn't really called Strider, but Aragorn; the frail hobbit was Frodo; the women's name was Arwen. That doesn't help much.

Just then, Arwen grabbed up Frodo before running from the main group. I made a split-second decision before jumping through the trees after her.

As I ran, I distinctively heard hoofbeats, and ragged breathing. I don't know how, but I knew they were those... things.

They crossed the river, and I panted as I hid in the shadows, having gotten out of the trees a while ago. The Nine Things were on the other side, swords raised. I narrowed my eyes. Arwen couldn't fight all those things by herself.

Then again, I never thought that the river would flood at that exact second, either.

I widened my eyes as the river washed them away, ever so surprised at the horses at the lead of the torrent of water. Then I noticed Arwen laying Frodo down, whispering frantically. Immediately, I knew that Fordo was dying.

My musings broke yet again hen I noticed a dark figure behind her. With a dark, black, shadowy sword. Raised.

I did the natural thing, sprinting out of the shadows, standing in between Arwen/Frodo and the figure. I remember messy black hair and dark gray eyes before I conjured a fireball and he disappeared.

I sighed before falling backwards to the ground, just noticing that the fireball took a lot out of me. The last thing I remember was Arwen and Frodo, and me thinking, _I better go to Heaven after what I just did_ before I blacked out.

_**Yet another Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!1**_


	3. Chapter 3: Council and Friends

_**Thanks for the Reviews!!!!!!**_

_**Wow, I'm updating quickly!!!!!**_

_**Ok, I'm rushing how fast the Council starts, I know.**_

_**Why was Tiger invited? I have no idea :)**_

Chapter Three: Council and friends

I was sitting on a tree when they came

I guess I should explain.

I woke up a few weeks back, dressed in a white silky dress. Knowing me, I panicked and nearly jumped on the first person through the door, who happened to be Lord Elrond. Thankfully, he wasn't _too _shocked at me growing claws out of nowhere. And somehow I managed to tell him my name was Tiger.

Aragorn and the others came a few days after me, with a blond elf called Glorfindel. It was then when I properly introduced myself (Elrond and Glorfindel explaining, of course) right after Aragorn nearly stabbed me with his sword. Males. So touchy.

I then learned that the small people were called hobbits. The relatively fat one that I was tempted to eat was called Sam, the one who asked Aragorn who I was was Pippin, and his cousin was Merry.

Just this morning, an old man, I think his name was Gandalf, told everyone that Frodo was awake, thankfully.

Anyways, back to the present. I'm sitting on a tree, my favorite pastime, my normal cloths on, when I saw elves, dwarves, and a man coming into the city, which was called Rivendell, in case you were wondering.

What did I do? Well, they always _do _say that curiosity killed the cat.

I jumped out of the tree, walking over to one of the elves, who was in conversation with Aragorn.

He was tall and fair, like most elves, with long blond hair tied up to a ponytail. But that's not what got me staring. I was never into handsome boys. But his eyes...

They were a bright kind of blue, really pretty, in a way. But the thing that sent cold shivers up my spine was because they looked so darn _familiar_._.._

He was staring at me too, like if he was studying me or something. Normally, that would've bothered me, especially my tiger side, but instead I felt strangely relaxed, like if we had met a long time ago, and this was a thing we did often...

What the _heck _is going wrong with me?

It took me a while to register the fact that Aragorn had noticed me and was now introducing us to each other. "...this is Legolas," he said, oblivious, somehow, to the fact that we were staring at each other. "Legolas, this is..." he frowned, and I realized that both Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindel neglected the fact of doing the decency as of telling my name. I stifled a giggle at the confusion on his face and the calm amusement and expectation on Legolas's. Why in GOD does that expression look so frustratingly FAMILIER!!!!

I forced a smile and mouthed, _Ask Elrond later. _I mean, it's not like I could tell them, or anything. All that'll come out is growls, not to mention I'll most probably freak the elf out.

Legolas let out a chuckle. "Don't tell me you don't know her name yet?" he said teasingly. Aragorn shot him a glance. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

Put this on your top priority list, hear me laugh at least once before I die. It didn't sound anything like my laugh two years ago, and even I was surprised to know that I haven't heard myself laugh since Hunter's death.

To me, it sounded kinda like two tigers growling playfully at each other, full of laughter. (Tiger-wise, that is.) To Legolas and Aragorn, though, I'm betting my fur that they heard something just as wonderful, but different.

"We must be going to the council now." When he saw me shoot him a glance, he hastily added, "You're invited too."

I sighed. I hate anything that has to do with sitting down and talking, since I couldn't actually

_do _the latter. I gave a quick nod at Legolas before I rushed after Aragorn into the place where this, umm, council thing was supposed to take place.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall."

I hid a yawn behind my hand. I never really enjoyed listening to other people talk. Oh, well...

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond then turned his attention to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

He did, bringing it upon a stone pedestal. I examined it closely. It was a plain gold, but my Tiger side cringed at the great evil that was literally coming off in waves. A strong surge of hatred came over me. If only I could destroy that stupid thing...

"So it's true"

I turned sharply toward the man who was speaking. He was tall, and looked kind of like Aragorn, but with more lighter, brown hair and darker eyes. I narrowed my eyes. I already didn't like this guy, somehow...

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'"

He stared at the Ring. "Isildur's Bane..." he muttered, walking closer to the ring. Too close...

Elrond stood up quickly, shouting "Boromir!" But it was drowned by the cry of Gandalf.

I gasped as he started yelling, in a language that I haven't heard before, "One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!"

I fought the pain in my ears as the horrible, rasping language went on, and even though I understood it, it hardly reduced the pain in my ears, nor the wet sensation that was trickling through my hands on my ears...

Oh God.

I quickly removed my hand, discovering it to be red with my own blood. I quickly and loudly cursed, earning me several stares and gasps as the council turned their attention to me. I started to notice that my head was feeling really dizzy, my concentration was slipping...

_Shit _was all I thought before I fell unconscious.

Believe it or not, I regained consciousness a heartbeat later, my ears still pounding, but luckily, not bleeding, although my cloths were still stained. I opened my eyes to see worried faces of elves and Aragorn, bewildered faces of the Dwarves and Boromir,and the apologetic expression of Gandalf. I could literally feel the Tiger pacing in my head, agitated, while my Human side was sitting, ragged breaths escaping her.

I got up from the floor and sat down again, letting out a sigh and shooting a glance at Gandalf that clearly said, _Don't do that ever again._

Gandalf sighed. "The Ring is altogether evil." he stated. _Don't need to tell me that again._

Boromir cleared his throat. "It is a gift." he contradicted, which made me snort. He turned to me. "Then what do you think?" he said, irritably. "You do seem quiet this whole council, yet you seem to want to say something?"

I snorted again. There were a lot of things I so desperately wanted to say, such as the fact that Boromir was crazy for saying such evil was a gift and such, but I couldn't. What's the point with being to understand every language when you can't God damn speak?

Elrond stared evenly into Boromir's eyes. Boromir, however ignored it, carrying on to the point when he said, "This Ring is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

" 'Cause it's evil, obviously!" I couldn't help but snap, before I clamped my hands over my mouth. Like usual, all that came out was deep tiger growls and snarls, which earned me the atres of everyone but Gandalf and Elrond.

"Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Boromir finished, even though his gaze was still held into mine. Gandalf shot me a sympathetic glance.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn stated, and Boromir turned to look at him, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master." He added. I shot him a grateful glance before turning and narrowing my eyes at Boromir. If he doesn't listen to Aragorn, then it explains two things; one, he is incredibly stupid; and two, he. Is. The. Biggest. Jerk. In. The. World.

Apparently, he couldn't find a retort to that, so instead, he made the worst mistake of his life.

"What does a _ranger _know of this matter?"

I am sorry. I truly am, but I HATE people who judge others in what rank of society they are in, or what sex, or what they look like, or any of that. I'm a fair person. That's why I let my temper get the best of me.

I stood up so quickly that I looked like a blur, before growling the ever so famous Tiger Growl.

It was a deep rumble, made in the center of my chest, and the kind when you feel your body vibrate at the low sound of it. Just to add to the effect, I bared my fangs, which made everyone except Gandalf, Elrond, and Aragorn (Who witnessed it before) jump. My eyes flashed into my Tiger Yellow, and I prepared myself to jump on him, right before Gandalf commanded, "Tiger, stop."

I hesitated. Yeah, I wasn't the type to listen to other people much, but, I figured, the sooner we start fighting, the more likely the actual that enemies are gonna kill us. So, reluctantly, I sat back down, eyes still flashing towards Boromir's direction.

I didn't really here the rest of the Council, other than the part that someone had to take the Ring to a volcano. Sounded like a job I could do.

Unfortunately, now the elves and dwarves were arguing, again! Give me a freaking break. The enemies aren't here, they're there! Then I heard Frodo's small voice crying, "I will take it! I will take it!" But he wasn't heard.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath, before roaring as load as I could.

Consider yourself lucky if you never heard a tiger roar before. It could deafen you, I'm serious.

At least it's quiet now. I gestured towards Frodo to continue, who shot me a grateful glance. "I will take the ring to Mordor."

Aragorn walked up to him, sword drawn. "Then you will have my sword." he announced.

Legolas then walked up to, before announcing, "And my bow."

"And my Axe." I raised my eyebrows as Gimli announced this. I had a feeling the only reason he tagged along was to make sure the elf doesn't take all the glory for himself.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." I sighed. I wasn't sure if I trusted Boromir yet.

"Mr. Frodo ain't going anywhere without me!" I nearly laughed as Sam popped out of the bushes. Elrond, to my amusement, raised an eyebrow as he said, "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

I giggled at the look on Elrond's face as Pippin and Merry came out of nowhere and announced that they were going too.

That's it. My turn.

I stood, walking towards Frodo. I could see tension in his body, and inwardly sighed. _You will be fine, young one. _I jumped as the words came to my head, older than I was, and wiser too. Where had that came from?

I stopped in front of Frodo, warmth shining in my eyes before touching his forehead. To my eyes, I could see a flame pelted tiger flash in Frodo's eyes, and I smiled. Frodo visibly relaxed. _May the warmth and courage of fire be within you, _came the voice again. And somehow, I think Frod heard it, because he looked... calmer.

"Ten companions." I turned to Elrond, who was looking at me with newfound interest. "Very well, you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin yelped, eyes shining. "Now, where are we going?"

I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Studying

_**Holy cow!**_

_**I just read the last chapter and I noticed how inaccurate and suckish it was!**_

_**Oh, well.**_

_**Just to be straight, this is NOT a Legomance, even though he'll be important in the story.**_

_**And, unfortunately, poor Tiger will not be going through Moria like I planned.**_

Chapter Four: Studying before the Journey

Laugh all you want, it's not my fault I do my studying at the last minute.

Ok, fine, I'm reading a bunch of books and maps about this place, which, I discovered yesterday, is called Middle-Earth. Yeah, yesterday, I know.

You think I'd do something else than try to figure out where everything is on the map, a impossible task for me. But no, I'm studying, reading books.

The Tiger side of me was itching to do something else, the human side of me yawning her head off, But I was just reading books. Honestly, I was yawning while reading the book, but, anyways.

I looked out the window to see the Fellowship gathered. I dimly wondered if I should join them, but I decided against it. I needed to study their personalities more, anyways.

Aragorn, heir of Isildur. Heir to the throne of Gondor. And, obviously, not wanting the throne. Hopefully he'll realize that's the attitude that a king should have. He'll be a good king.

Gimli, I'm still not sure about. He's a dwarf, and likes carrying an axe, and is slightly reckless. I don't really mind the reckless part, actually. He reminds me of me, a little bit. At least he has a lot of courage.

Merry and Pippin reminds me of little brothers. Yes, I know the Hobbits are older than me, but they act like that. Kinda like Fred and George in _Harry Potter, _you know?

Frodo is really lucky to have a friend like Sam. Sam is brave and determined, and also really kind and loyal. He'll be a good encouragement to Frodo, who'll need all the encouragement there is.

Boromir. At the council, I thought he was a jerk, but these past days showed me he only wants best for his people. But, for some reason, the ring is corrupting him easily. I'm kinda worried about him...

Gandalf is what I thought he'll be, wise and, well, old. It's good that he's here, in the fellowship. But for some reason, like Elrond, he's avoiding me...

And finally, Legolas. There is something familiar about him. Not his physical shape, obviously, but his attitude, I have a feeling I saw it before, somewhere, along with his eyes. I also have nightmares around him, for some reason...

I took a glance outside, slightly wondering if I should practice with that small sword Elrond had given me my first day here...

Night would be better. Everyone will be asleep. I prefer it like that, nowadays.

When night had fallen, I snuck outside, sword strapped around me waist. I loved the feeling of the night wind. And I wanted to see the stars, which would probably stand out beautifully in the night sky here.

It did, but a cloud was blocking them tonight. I sighed slightly before unsheathing my sword. It shimmered in the moonlight, which cause a small sheen to glow around it. _Wow, elven swords are really pretty._

I flexed my wrist before swinging it, in front of my enemy. I growled slightly when the sword fell heavier than I wanted it to. Swordplay was definitely not my strong point.

I gave up, sheathing my sword, looking up at the black sky, covered with clouds. It seemed as if Darkness was choking the light of the stars, and every light except for the moon, which shone bright light that bathed my skin. I flicked my black hair, wishing for once that it was it's normal color. Why is my mask on in places where I may show myself, but not in places I wish to hide myself? It's so...

_But life's unfair._

The voice cut through my head. I blinked, growing and swiveling my tiger ears, even though I knew the speaker was in my head. _Hunter._

_Yeah, so?_

_You. Are. Dead. I am growing mentally insane, I swear. I walk through the forest, ending up in a place that I didn't know exist, and now I'm talking to a dead person._

_Who say's I'm dead?_

I hesitated. Was Hunter actually saying he was alive? My Human side brightened, her heart fluttering, but then my Tiger side growled, _You want this, so this is happening. Don't get your hopes up, only to see them crashing down again._

I sighed. _You, Hunter, are dead. I saw your body, destroyed by that stupid God Damn bear. You. Are. Dead, and I am going insane._

A laugh echoed throughout my head. _God, I AM going insane. A dead person is laughing in my head._

"Tiger?"

I jumped, unsheathing claws before relaxing. It was just Gandalf.

Or, was it _just _Gandalf? Because he seemed a bit suspicious, his eyes narrowed. The Tiger narrowed her eyes before hissing, while the Human backed away. I felt torn. Did he not trust me?

"Tiger, you should be asleep."

I cocked my head. Did I just imagine the hard edge in his voice?

"Tiger?"

I mentally shook my head. Must be lack of sleep. I looked at Gandalf before nodding. But when I got to the bed, I couldn't sleep. There was suspicion and nervousness in the air, and I had a feeling it wasn't all caused by the Ring.

The next day, the Fellowship was leaving. I walked at the edge of the crowd, still sensing suspicion that seemed to be hanging in the air. Of course, my Tiger senses have overreacted a lot of times before, but still, what was that smell?

I sighed. Maybe joining the Fellowship was a bad idea. I mean, nobody ever seems to trust me. But I got myself into this, I'm gonna get myself out. By helping Frodo in any way possible, of course.

"Gandalf, which way?" I heard Frodo whisper. I managed to hold back a growl of laughter that threatened to come out of my throat. I think I'm gonna like Hobbits. A lot. They're kinda like little brothers.

I shook my head. Something was wrong with me. I wonder what.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

_**Another Chapter!!!!!**_

Chapter Five: Suspicion against... ME!!!!

Days had past since we left Rivendell. Thank God no Orcs attacked us. Still, the greatest enemies are from within.

Boromir is getting more and more tempted by the Ring. Heck, I'm getting tempted by the Ring. But people is paying more attention to me than him.

I feel more alone than ever. My heart feels like it's being ripped up again and again everytime Gandalf looks at me, and even Pippin is starting to sense the suspicion hanging in the air. I'm starting to become more distant from the Fellowship, and suspicions remarks were flying silently around. I wonder when the remarks are going to be said out loud. Mustn't be too long from now.

I looked across the plains. Gandalf had called it the Gap of Rohan. I sighed, taking in the fresh air. True, I do prefer forests, but plains are nice, too.

I squinted, my eyes not sure what I see. A black cloud, I think. Oh, well. Legolas hasn't seen it yet, so, I guess it's far away. For now.

I looked over to the spot where Boromir was teaching the Hobbits (AKA Pippin and Merry) sword fighting. He wasn't having much luck though, being tackled down by the both of them. I gave them a small smile, happy to know that Pippin and Merry seem to find a way of entertaining themselves without driving us crazy. Well, they might be driving Boromir crazy, I wouldn't know.

I looked back to the plains before giving a gasp of shock. The black clouds were _a lot _closer than before. And it wasn't actually a cloud...

"Crebian, from Dunland!" (Did I spell it correctly?)

Everyone dashed for cover, including me, who ducked beneath a rock, with Frodo. I narrowed my eyes and gave the "Crebian" a closer look, before blinking. I could have sworn I have seen gray eyes...

"The passage south is being watched by the spies of Saruman. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

I shivered. This is gonna be a LONG day, if my memory if what the Caradhras were served correct.

Unfortunately, it was.

_**Yeah, I know, short.**_


End file.
